Echoes of Darkness
by Zel-2219
Summary: Echo, a young Larvitar, believes he can never be strong. He fled his home and, not long after, witnessed a strange event. The event stirs something inside of him, something that changes his thoughts.


**A/N: Alright, there's a character in here that I'm sure 90% of people don't know about. It's called a Replisol. Google it for a picture if you want; I didn't get too much into detail on what one looks like. Replisol is a mix between that Riku Replica from Kingdom Hearts and an Absol. The idea was created as an Event for a website I frequent, so Replisol is (c) Pokefarm .org, not me. The story is still mine, however. **

**Ok, now that I've rambled for a bit, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Oh, they're right… I am pathetic…" I muttered, dejected. All of my friends-if I can even call them that now-have just ridiculed me for not being able to break a bunch of rocks… I have no strength, no power. I can't live up to my lineage; there's just no way…

'Jeez, Echo, you can't even break a rock half your size? That's just pathetic!' the harsh words of my friend, a Bagon named Drake, echoed in my head… and he's right. I am pathetic. As a Larvitar, I should be stronger than I am… but I'm not. I have nothing to show for my strength.

My brother evolved into a Pupitar not too long ago, and already he's back to training. It won't be long until he evolves again… When he was still a Larvitar, and I a bit younger, I used to look up to him. Every day when he went out to train, I just watched him, believing that one day I'd be just like him.

But I was foolish to think that I'd ever be as strong as him.

I'm a wimp. I'm nearly two-and-a-half years old and just a wimp. My friends laughed at me and what would my brother think if he found out his brother's a complete wimp? I can't show my face around them anymore… I don't deserve it…

I just continued to walk down this path I found. I had only planned to walk for a bit, but now… I can't go back. This path leads away from the mountain to the forest… and the humans… I don't want to meet with any of them; they'd just repeat what my friends have said to me.

Please… please don't let me get caught.

I continued down the path and into the forest. My feet crunched lightly in the snow. It was early in the winter, so the ground where the trees didn't cover was lightly covered in it. My parents never let us come this far down the mountain, but… I can't go back to them, either. They're Tyranitar who're really strong. I'm just a great big letdown to them…

Thinking about my family… all they've got to show for themselves… tears started to drop from my eyes. I'll never be like them. Even if I somehow evolve, I'll still just be weak. My tears dropped from my face, dotting the snow on the ground.

I just continued walking down that path, deeper into the forest, farther away from my home. It's for the best… I don't deserve it.

* * *

I finally stopped walking when the sun started to set. The air had already gotten noticeably colder. It was winter after all… There's no way that anyone on the mountain could've not noticed me being gone… but I can't go back… They'll all just say they're glad I'm back… but then I'll just get laughed at again.

It's around this time that we'd get our last bits of berries before we went to bed. At least I found some berry bushes while walking. I don't want to starve, but at this point, what's left for me?

The air was just getting colder and colder. My dad would often light a fire to keep us all warm in our cave, warm while we slept. I miss them, but I'm just a disappointment to them…

The last of the sun dipped behind the horizon, leaving the forest completely black and cold… except for this one area. There's a light coming from behind the trees… I've walked pretty far… it might be the humans' doing. I poked my head from behind the trees to see a large building of some sort. I've seen a few of the human's buildings from atop the mountain but never one up close. It doesn't look like anyone lives in it…

All of a sudden, the dimly lit area got illuminated by a bright red light. A screeching sound pierced the silence of the night, making me recoil and cover my ears. I looked back over to the building to see that, on the other side of it, a large group of humans were coming out of large, metal… things. Bright red and blue lights flashed on the tops of these things. All of the humans were shouting orders at each other.

A shattering noise broke through the silence. A pool of darkness appeared next to the building. Something… dark itself jumped out of the darkness. It ran across that path on the other side of the building where the humans were, then seemed to disappear again. All the humans got back inside their metal things and moved away. The night went silent and dark again.

What was that creature? It seemed to just appear out of nowhere… I emerged from my hiding spot and walked over to the path it just crossed. Something wasn't right, though… I don't know what… but it just feels so… dark, unhappy. That spot where it disappeared… such a strong feeling of darkness. What was inside that building?

Something just doesn't sit right, here… This darkness, I can still feel it. It emanates from this path… but what was that creature? I don't know why… but I want to follow it. It did something bad, that's for sure. I want to see if I can't help…

Although, with how weak I am… how much good would I do?

That last thought fresh on my mind, I still started to follow the darkness of that beast. It did not feel any bit better, following it. Every step I take just feels so dark and so cold. It feels even colder than the snow. Something is definitely wrong with that creature, and I'm gonna find out… if I can get my legs to move again…

This dark energy… it feels like its sapping all my strength away, and it's getting stronger. Every step I take feels harder than the last. I must be getting close to it.

"Heh heh heh… Humans are so foolish," I heard a voice say. It sounds so cold, so dark. It must be that creature. "Leaving such glorious treasure for anyone to take? Such fools." Treasure to take? Is this dark being simply a thief? "And not a single one of them even tried to stop me as I ran through them… How pathetic."

I stopped behind a tree before mustering up every ounce of courage I had in me… which isn't a lot… I poked my head from around the tree to see that dark figure standing over those two shiny objects. It was multi-colored, as far as I could tell. The only light was that of the moon on it and the reflection off those shiny items. I could easily see its face, though, and could barely move when I did.

It was such a dark face with eyes that looked so cold, so uncaring. And on the side of its head… there's a blade of some sorts… Y'know, this looks like an Absol… but not. This Absol looks… changed, darker. I just stared, frozen. The dark aura I felt from it before emanated much stronger here. I wanted to run… but my body didn't respond.

"Ah well. I can't help it if humans are such pathetic creatures," it said again. "Such fabulous treasure-it will fit in nicely with everything else. Hmm… but I am a bit tired from all that running. I suppose a quick nap won't do any harm," it said, sounding completely confident of something.

It picked up the two items and placed them in a snow-void area next to a tree and placed itself next to the tree as well. It silently lowered its head and fell asleep; at least, I hope it did.

I slowly released my breath I was unknowingly holding. This creature just scares the life out of me… but… it stole. I was taught that stealing-no matter who it's from-is wrong. The creature is asleep… maybe I can get those items back from it. The humans must've had a reason for trying to keep them safe… I hope I know what I'm doing here…

I slowly made my way around the small clearing in the trees, around to where it fell asleep and stashed the items. I treaded as lightly as I could so that I didn't wake it up from my feet crunching in the snow. As I got closer, I got even more afraid. It was easily over twice my size… and probably infinitely times more powerful. Pray to Arceus it doesn't wake up.

I soon found myself at the same tree it was at. Holding my breath again, I slowly reached for the two shiny objects next to it. I heard it breathing softly, letting me know that it was asleep, but I still went slowly. I placed my hand on the two items and slowly pulled them back.

"You know… it's quite rude to steal from someone while they're asleep."

A massive burst of dark energy released from the creature, sending me flying back and right into a tree. Snow fell from the branches and landed right on top of me. I quickly looked up to see it standing over the items, staring directly at me. "So, you really thought you could take my treasure away from me? Hmph. I really didn't think you'd give me any trouble. After all, you were just hiding in the bushes when I stole these."

I slowly stood up but couldn't move afterwards. I was paralyzed with fear. It saw me back at the building but just focused on getting away to do anything to me… but now it doesn't have anything else to do…

"I'm about to teach you a lesson, little one." It stamped its hoof on the ground, releasing more darkness. "No one steals from Replisol!" The darkness surrounding this creature, Replisol, gathered into a ball in front of its face. A pure darkness Shadow Ball was sent right at me… and I couldn't move. Fear was all I could feel.

The dark energy exploded the second it hit me, sending me flying back against the tree. My whole body just hurts… but I somehow still managed to stand back up.

It reared its head back in surprise. "Oh my, this is new. No one's ever stood back up after one of my Shadow Ball attacks. I must've held back a little so I didn't kill you instantly," it said with a sarcastic sympathy. "Well, that won't be a problem this time!" The darkness again formed into a Shadow Ball, though this time, the attack looked even darker than the last.

C'mon, body, move. Move! Am I really so weak that just the presence of this Pokemon has me beat? Is that really the extent of my strength? Maybe it is… Maybe this is what is supposed to happen. My meaningless, pathetic, weak life ends here…

"_Why do you just stand there?"_ I heard an ethereal voice say. _"You stand there as if the cold has frozen your body, but it is not true. This is not going to be the end for you. You call yourself weak, but you are far from it. There is a power deep inside you waiting to be released. Now is the time to awaken that power!"_

"Now, time for you to die!" Replisol released its Shadow Ball attack straight at me again.

…But I felt different this time. That voice… the second it finished speaking, I felt an incredible power well up inside me. This feeling… it's proving all my thoughts about me being weak completely wrong. Right now, I feel stronger than ever!

I raised my arms and focused this new power around me. Two circles of energy surrounded me and then dimmed to reveal two circles of sharp rocks. I threw every single one of them straight at the Replisol's attack. The two attacks collided in midair, destroying its attack but some of mine kept going for it.

A few of the rocks from my Stone Edge attack impacted right against the Replisol. It hardly seemed fazed by the attack, though. "What? Hmm… so you do have some fight in you. Well, you're still no match for me!" it shouted. More darkness formed in front of it, but this time, a mass of dark rings flew towards me. It was a Dark Pulse.

I had control over my body again and instantly jumped to dodge the attack. Another well of power gathered inside me. Focusing it into my hands, a shimmering ball of white light formed. Ancientpower… where is all this strength coming from?

Questions for later; survival for now! I fired the attack at the Replisol, hitting it square on the side. It skidded back a foot or two but still stood firm.

If it wasn't before, it sure is mad now. "Grah! I'm going to kill you!" It raised its head up and gathered the darkness in the red and black blade on the side of its head. From what I know of Absol, this is their Razor Wind attack… but that attack is normally white. This looks like it's gonna be black, just like every other attack by this Pokemon.

"_Now is the time to awaken your true power!"_

That voice again… It's right, though. I can feel it. I can feel the power inside of me. I am not weak. I am not pathetic. I am strong, strong like my brother and parents!

Replisol released its black Razor Wind at me, but with this new power, it's not gonna do much damage. I channeled every ounce of this power into one attack. Waves of white light emanated from me. The energy combined in a single spot in front of me.

"_Release your Hidden Power!"_ And I did. A brilliant beam of energy erupted from me. It collided with Replisol's Razor Wind and easily overpowered the attack.

"What? That's impossible! NO!" My Hidden Power hit Replisol dead on. The attack sent it through the air and through a few trees too. The energy from my attack dissipated fairly quickly, revealing the Replisol on its side, looking unconscious in the snow.

I slowly made my way closer to the still Pokemon. The moonlight shone right on it, shining off that blade on its head. The blade started to quiver a bit before the Pokemon's entire form was just encased in a light brighter than the sun. I shielded my eyes until the light disappeared. What I saw just shocked me.

That blade on the side of its head was now on the ground! I could recognize the actual form of an Absol now… but even this for was still different. I know that Absol normally have a blackish-blue face and such, but this one's is all red. It doesn't look like a normal Absol at all!

"Gah… Where… am I?" I heard a voice say. The Absol in front of me started to rustle then stood up. "Who are you?"

"Er… I'm Echo…" I replied. "Are you alright?"

"I can't remember anything," the Absol replied. "I only remember a strange treasure I found one day. After that, nothing."

"Is that the treasure?" I asked, pointing to that red and black blade.

Absol looked over at it and backed quickly away from it. "Yes… that's that cursed treasure. The second I found it, I blacked out. Then when I woke up, I was next to you. Tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know either. You looked completely different with that blade on the side of your head. You called yourself 'Replisol.' You were also a thief."

"Replisol? A thief?" He sighed. "That item is pure darkness. I have no need or want for it. I must, however, thank you, Echo. You have saved me from that darkness. I am in your debt." The Absol bowed its head down at me.

This got me a little embarrassed. "It was nothing…" I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"I must be going now." The Absol started to walk away but stopped halfway into its turn. "I almost forgot to tell you my name. I am Rafe. Farewell and thank you, Echo!" And with that, Rafe sprinted off into the trees, out of sight.

"Rafe…" I just stared out to where he disappeared to. "I hope we'll meet again," I said to the sky, a smile planted on my face.

"_You have done well, Echo. You have saved one of my children from a terrible darkness," _that ethereal voice echoed in my head again._ "Do not forget that power. All of my children have their own power. Yours just needed some help awakening. Return to your home, Echo; they miss you dearly," _the voice said.

"W-wait! Who are you?" I asked, hoping whatever that voice was heard. I just stood silent, waiting for a reply… but nothing came. I shook my head clear and focused on something else, the items Rafe-rather, Replisol-stole. They were still here-blown around a little but still here. The red orb and golden square-I'll need to give these back to the humans before I go back home.

That blade is also here… What should I do with that?

"What was that explosion?"

"I'm not sure, but it came from over here!"

Hmm, lucky break. Looks like I don't have to haul these things back to the humans. Some of them are coming this way. I might as well get their attention. "Lar! Larvi-tar!"

"Huh? What was that? A Larvitar?" A human in a dark blue coat emerged from behind the trees. "It is a Larvitar. What're you doing here, little guy?"

Looks like he doesn't see any of the items… "Larvitar. Lar." I pointed to the items.

"Huh? Wait a sec… Are those the items from the warehouse? Did you get them back for us?"

Now he got it. "Lar! Larvitar-lar!" I replied, smiling.

"Amazing… Such a small Pokemon but such incredible power." The human stared down where the Replisol flew. There was a bit of a trench in the snow-and in the ground-where my attack blew some of it away. "Did you do that?"

I scratched the back of my head and laughed sheepishly. "Larvi-tar."

"Thank you, Larvitar." The human grabbed something off his belt. "Control: this is four-dash-five. I have the warehouse items in my possession. A young Larvitar came to our aid and was the cause of that earlier explosion. Location of the thief Pokemon is unknown at this time, though."

"Ten-four. Warehouse items secure," another voice responded from somewhere-whatever he was talking into.

That last part he said made me worry. They might still be looking for Rafe, but he's not evil anymore. Hmm, maybe that blade will get them to stop their search. "Lar-larvi. Lar!" I exclaimed and pointed to the dark blade half buried in the snow.

"Huh? What is it, Larvitar?" The human got a closer look at where I was pointing. "That looks like the blade of the Pokemon who stole the items in the first place. Is it?"

"Lar!" I nodded.

"So, that means that thief Pokemon is no more?"

Well… the Pokemon is still out there, but Rafe's not a thief anymore. "Larvitar!"

"You're one amazing Pokemon, Larvitar." He grabbed that device off his belt again. "Control: this is four-dash-five. We do not-repeat-not have to worry about the thief Pokemon. I have the blade that was on its head in my possession as well. Send the call to get everyone back; this nightmare is over."

He placed the device back on his belt without even listening to its response. The human grabbed the trio of items and placed them in a bag. "Man, Adam would've been pretty damn mad if we didn't get these back. I'll take it from here. Go on home, Larvitar."

"Lar!" I replied, nodding my head. Home… The voice said they miss me dearly. I should get back there as soon as possible.

* * *

I ran from the clearing back to the path I fled down earlier today. The weather took a bit of a turn for the worse, becoming a bit colder. Snow started to drop from the sky at an increasing rate. I ran as fast as I could back up the mountain, to the cave where my family lives. It took me a while, but I finally got there. To my surprise, someone was sitting at the mouth of it, but it wasn't any of my family. "Hey, Drake, why're you still awake?" I asked nonchalantly, like I never even ran away.

The Bagon did a quick double-take before fully noticing me. "Huh? Echo? Is that really you?" he asked back. I could hear in his tone he was kinda dumbstruck.

"Yea, it's me."

"Echo, you're back…" someone else said, this time from a bit deeper inside the cave. I knew the voice, too; it was my mom. The Tyranitar came out from the cave, happiness on her face. "Where did you go?"

"I… just needed some time to soul-search, that's all. I'm sorry I made you worry," I replied.

Drake hopped off the rock he was sitting on and walked over next to me. "That's not really why you left, is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, what you said to me this morning is why I really left," I whispered back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Echo," he said, his tone drowned in sorrow.

"It's alright, Drake. Your saying of that actually couldn't have been better!" I told him. "I always thought I was weak, but I was wrong. I'm not weak, and I never was."

A sly grin appeared on his face. "I could tell… You made quite the fireworks show tonight. You're gonna have to tell me about that."

So he saw that attack… "Yea… maybe later. I'm a bit tired right now." Which was a complete understatement. I was half-surprised I didn't just fall asleep right there. Just let me get to my bed, body; it's cold outside.

"Are you two finished?" my mom asked. "It's cold out, and it is still late. Let's get inside and back to sleep." She returned into the cave, followed by me then Drake. Drake went over to an unoccupied spot. He must be staying with us for the night. I can guess why he was over… I found my spot of the cave where I sleep and collapsed down.

The fire was already lit in the cave. The waves of warmth it radiated washed over my cold body. Hard to believe I almost gave this up, gave my life up. Whatever that voice was… thank you.

Alright, body, now you can rest, hehe…


End file.
